The present invention relates to a method for hydrogen generation, particularly to a method of generating hydrogen from water through the exploitation of a short-term decomposition that is stable, durable and efficient and that is characterized by low heat generation and the possibility of reclamation of ammonium complex salt through the addition of water to the reaction medium.
Atomic power and petroleum fuel are currently deemed to be the best sources of heat energy, but their resources are limited. Moreover, they are also the source of public hazards such as atmospheric pollution, the elimination of which is very difficult.
In the future it is likely that public attention will be focused on the utilization of hydrogen as a source of heat energy which is relatively free from public hazard.
The problem, however, is how to safely, efficiently and economically, and with the recycling of resources other than water, generate the hydrogen.
It is an object, therefore, of the present invention to provide a method of generating hydrogen characterized in that the method produces less heat of formation than conventional methods, is safe, economical and enables the recycling of resources other than water.